Helpless
by whatdoesntkillumakesustronger
Summary: Amy told Ian who told Natalie that Dan likes her! What will Natalie do? Natan and some Amian.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own 39 clues

Natalie pov

OMG. That was all I could think. Daniel Cahill liked me. ME. The one he calls cobra. The one whose mother killed his parents. The one who tried to kill him and his sister countless times during the clue hunt. How?

Dan pov

I was currently hatching my best ever plan to get revenge on Amy. I can't believe she would tell Ian I like his sister. I mean she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen but I also absolutely hate her and her brother - and yes her mother too. And she hates me. She calls me pheasant all the time. Like she would like me back.

Natalie pov

I think I like him too but how can I tell him? He hates me so surely it's not true and Ian is just winding me up. Speaking of Ian I wonder where he is. I went to look for him.

"Brother, surely it is not true. Daniel doesn't like me! He despises me!" I say when I find him downstairs in the kitchen getting a snack. "And that sister is where you're wrong." He replied. "Oh and by the way we're going to America to see them"

"What!" I screeched.

Calm down Natalie! Jonah, Hamilton, Sinead, Madison, Reagan, Ned and Ted are going too you'll be able to avoid him easily!"

Phew. We were going tomorrow though so I'd better go and pack my Gucci and Prada!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Forgot to put one of these on but I think we all know I don't own the 39 clues**

**Ok, didn't know I had word on this laptop but I also don't have the last chapter's document on here so when I put pheasant, I meant peasant.**

**I am going to update at least once every two weeks whether it's on this story or my other one**

Natalie pov

We stepped out of the car and it was obvious we were the last ones there. One thing I noticed was that almost everyone had a "match". Everyone knew that Amy and Ian like each other, although they were always fighting, Sinead and Hamilton, Ted and Reagan, Madison and Ned, they were always doing stuff together whether it was joking, laughing, playing pranks, anything really and Jonah was playing cupid, darting around dropping hints that the other liked them. I wish it would be so easy for me and Dan… But where is Dan? But I already know that, he's avoiding me.

And then he walked outside, through the big, brown oak doors. I couldn't help but stare. He was glaring at us- no me. Luckily, Ian cleared his throat. We all turned to look at him. "Amy love," Dan _and _Amy glared at Ian." You wouldn't be able to show us to our rooms would you?" He turned his gaze on me and Dan. "Oh! Of course, follow me."

We followed her upstairs. "Natalie your room's over there, Ian yours is over there." She pointed out our rooms then left. Ian turned and I began to wander to my room but just before I disappeared into mine, I said "Thank you."

Now I don't say that word very much, hardly ever, but I think I might be saying it a lot more now. Maybe its because of Isobel. The way I've been brought up by that ugly-on-the-inside horrible witch has scarred me. When Isobel was put in prison, I didn't know what to feel. I was scared that she would escape and try to kill me but also that the other Cahills wouldn't believe that we had changed. I was upset, as much as I hate her; I miss those shopping trips, the ones where we would be alone, just me and her. I was upset that I felt like this. I was angry at Isobel for what she did to me.

When Dan found me curled in a sobbing heap, he helped me sort out my feelings. I think that's the moment I realised. I liked Dan- fancied him like mad.

I walked into my room and promptly gasped. It was… Nataliefied? I've never made up my own word before. I like it. There was a HUGE four poster bed in the centre with white curtains pulled back. Under that was a fluffy white rug. The wall behind the bed was gold and the others were white. There was a white and gold vanity and an antique gold mirror. A window seat was covered in gold cushions. There were long gold curtains. Two doors were to my right. I opened one and found a **(drum roll…..)** white marble bathroom with gold accessories. The next door was an enormous walk in wardrobe stocked with every single item of this seasons clothes.

I loved it.

Dan pov

I probably shouldn't have glared at Natalie; I just knew she didn't like me so I didn't want her to think that I liked her. Amy shouted at me for it later though. I wish I could control my feelings. Stupid girls, making me emotional. I'm never emotional. Why me?

But then she came down the stairs, we were waiting to go out for tea. I was all for McDonalds but Amy insisted we go to some fancy restaurant. She was wearing a simple white dress **(you know the** **canvasy type ones but with something underneath)** that reached her knees and some brown sandals. Her hair was in a simple bun. The outfit was so unnatalie. But she looked amazing.

I got in the car to try and stop looking at her but then the only space left when she got in was next to me.


End file.
